


Leave the Soul

by MiniMoffat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Summer Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Of The Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMoffat/pseuds/MiniMoffat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Pond, the day after Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Soul

    It was a day, just a day like any other. The sun rose and the birds sand outside their apartment window. Amelia Pond moved from her bed to the desk, still bundled in the blankets as she looked over a few of the pages she had written the night before. The words became jumbled and the more the woman looked at them, the more she wanted to throw them in the fire.  _Barnabas._ What a stupid name it was for him, truly. A stupid name for a stupid man.

    She pulled the blankets around her tighter, glancing out the window. It was a particularly cold Christmas season, but still one of her windows was cracked open slightly. She needed the smell of the wind outside, though it was nothing compared to the smell of Leadworth, the smell of home. Where there was concrete, she missed the small duckpond that she had bickered with The Doctor at, where her and Rory would throw bread for them to eat if they had a little left over. She missed the smell of the TARDIS, even if the smell she associated it with wasn't  _particularly_ what it smelled like.  _The smell of dust after rain._ The day The TARDIS made sure to tell them she trusted them. The day she kept the Ponds safe.

    She could feel tears at her eyes, threatening everything that she had worked for. If she cried now, she would never write the story. Her adventures would not continue through the words she left on the paper, not that day.  _What would Kate do?_ She asked herself, but it didn't matter. The tears were already falling down her cheeks and her fingers came to wipe it away. There was no need for this, not truly. She thought she had used all the tears she was allowed to use on The Doctor, already spent all this time broken.

    But she realized she couldn't feel him anymore. The apartment seemed so empty now, so cold. The woman moved to close the window, shutting the familiar smells along with it. She glanced along the brick walls, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. 

                  "Doctor?"

    But like every time before that, there was no answer. She never expected one, truly. Amelia could  _always_ feel him, though. Sometimes she could hear him laugh at some of the stupid things she wrote, that he would find later on in some second hand shop, sometimes she'd feel his hand on her shoulder, urging her to keep writing, to keep speaking to him. When her and Rory fought, sometimes she could even feel him wrap his arms around her. The Doctor was always there to her, and she thought he always would be.

    Today, even as the tears began to fall more frequently, there were no hugs. There was nothing telling her to cheer up. For once, she could not feel The Doctor around her. She hurried towards her bed, kneeling down next to it and pulling out the cellphone that had been in her pocket when the Angels took her. She punched in the number she had memorized so long ago, the number she had tried to call nearly every day when she first got there, only to have it continue ringing until she grew weary. Amy knew he wouldn't pick up for her, but she always tried.

    It was no different. The tone kept going and the ginger began to weep, curling herself into a ball. He was no longer there, and she was afraid that somewhere, perhaps hundreds of years in the past or hundreds of years in the future, her Raggedy Man was gone. There would be no bowties, no fezzes. Even the faint hope that he would come back for her had vanished. 

                                              "Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me?"

    Her voice broke and she plopped down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. There was nothing. The man she believed would always be there, the man who she never stopped waiting for, was gone. His story was over, and as she glanced back towards her desk, she wondered if that would be the last time she wrote of great men who had peculiar ways of speaking.

_                                                 Raggedy man, goodnight._

    And the fact that she would truly never see him again, that even in death, her Doctor was gone forever. When she died, she could not see him again. There was a new man. A new man with a new face with new friends. She was no longer the first face, nor would she ever be. 

                                       Today, Amelia Pond grew to be too old for imaginary friends.


End file.
